Behind What We See
by Evil-Mecha-Pilot
Summary: :Hiatus: Secrets and events unfold for the new generation of the 7th Hokage's time. New story! Same idea!


**Behind What We See**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only what is mine.

A/N: I'm so tired of what I wrote in this thing at first! So I'm starting all over again (again)! I will be making a new and different storyline, but it will be the same idea! Some of the basic (or maybe all) the ideas of the earlier version will be in place in this story as well; just slight modified. I hope to aim for more action with this remake along with more of the actual story I planned. Also the only Japanese that I may use throughout the story is honorific names. I grew tried of keeping track of using Japanese in the earlier version, but I just love honorific name! I hate to admit it, but I had first started this fic _back then_ to get my nervousness off. But with all the positive reviews I have received from the original story and other works posted helped, and I'm willing to give this story another try. So please enjoy!

Another note would be that the main character has had a name change. She is now **Risa**! The old name seemed...I really don't know. After awhile it just didn't seem right and so I fooled around with the name for sometime and got this new one. Who would have thought one letter change could make me so happy! There may to other name changes after from the original story line, but I believe it's for the best. Now you can enjoy the story!

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 1: Unbearable Heat and A New Shadow-**

The sun was unbearably hot that day. The day the new Hokage was presented to the village in all his glory. The crowd that had gathered gazed up at their new Hokage. Behind him the soon-to-be-previous Hokage, Tsunade, stood strong as well as the famous mountains, with their carved faces of the past leaders of the village.

Six strong faces looked out over the village and down on the new 7th Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto. He was a fine and strong man resembling his father a great deal. Some could say it was like the 4th was standing before them again.

A young girl stood at the front of the crowd listening contently to the speech from Tsunade. Sweat began to bead down her forehead under his beautiful blond haired bangs. Her chubby child hand grasped at the hem of her mother's dress. In the four years of her life she had never seen her mother so proud. The feeling could be seen radiating in her mother's emerald eyes complimenting her soft smile.

But of course she would be smiling. She had been the one to stay by Naruto's side and help him accomplish his dream. Encouraging him to carry on when he was doubtful or staggered from his goal. Because of her loyalty and love, she had been the one to marry him. But in her opinion, it was also to keep a close eye on Naruto to make sure his stupidity didn't get the better of him.

As the result of their bondship, their offspring stood present witnessing as her father was named as the new Hokage. Uzumaki Risa, with her hair of blond colour as both her parents, but holding her father's blue eyes was at the tender age of 4 at this time.

True the child was happy for her father, but there was one great dislike she held for this day. The unbearable heat! There way too much for her to handle, even with her pull over sundress. Not long before she had released her hair from being tied high on her head to hang loose above her shoulders. Looking upward, Risa shielded her eyes from the burning sun and heaved a sigh. She glanced around feeling sorry for those of the Chuunin and Jounin ranks who, unfortunately, were required to wear heavy gear vests.

Risa gave a few light tugs on the dress and when her mother looked down at her child curiously, Risa simply smiled. Her hair that had and always been tied in four ponytails gleamed in the sunshine. She wasn't bothered the slightest with pouring the heat seeing as she was once of the Sand and was well adapted for this type of whether. She had a beautiful face in Risa's opinion and an amazing spirit, which was why Risa held such fondness over her mother. Risa's mother showed that females were not the weaker sex they were so made out to be, but that they could be both delicate individuals and powerful beings. When Temari smiled back at her daughter she returned her sights on her husband.

"As both the 6th and I wished, Naruto takes the title of Hokage and all the responsibilities hat come with it." Tsunade stepped back from where she stood allowing Naruto to take the stand. "May you protect the village."

As he stepped forward he turned to face the mountain. Kisa's hand tightened on Temari's dress as they looked to the faces. "Thank you for this opportunity Tsunade," Naruto paused before adding, "and you Kakashi-san. May you rest in peace."

A moment of silence befell the crowd in memory of their lost 6th Hokage. Risa could barely remember the man, but she had known him. Her father had not only served as Tsunade's personal boy guard, but Kakashi's as well. Kakashi had died nearly years before when Risa had been 3. He solely defended the village against a massive attack. No one had known until the next morning.

-------------

Within an hour the ceremony was complete and on lookers wondered through the area. The young ones had scrambled for shade from the sun. Risa had been lucky finding a tree by its lonesome and sat watching adults converse with one another and her parents.

"Hey Risa."

"Dai-chan!" Risa scotched over for him to sit. She thought if she was hot in her brightly colored sundress, then Daisuke must have been overheating in his garments. A black t-shirt and long black pants wasn't probably the best thing to wear in such heat. To add to that, Daisuke had bandaged down the legs oh his pants around his ankles.

Daisuke happily took the seat and sat cross-legged beside Risa in the shade. He glanced over to her smiling warmly. The light that passed into the shade hit Risa's golden hair making it shine. The two were close, practically knowing each other from the day Risa was born. Their families were close too, knowing each other before the births of their children and even their marriages.

"Risa guess what. I get to start at the Academy early!" Daisuke was two years older then Risa and normally within the year would have entered the Academy to become a ninja-in-training. It happened to be his dream to be like Kakashi, and with Risa idolizing her mother so, she knew when someone close to you who had a dream, you tired your hardest in helping them carry it out. At least that's what her mother had said.

Daisuke pushed back the pieces of hair that had fallen over his face. His hair was growing longer everyday to the point where it was the same length as Risa's, maybe even longer. Daisuke now had to endlessly clear his view from being obscured by dark strands of hair. But with Risa's willingness to help, she looked to the hair band around her wrist that had held her hair back that morning. Removing it, Risa positioned herself behind Daisuke where she began pulling at the mess to help straighten it and get it to the back.

"You don't have to," murmured Daisuke.

Risa continued with her work. "But it's always in your face." Risa completed her good deed by wrapping the band many times around Daisuke's now low tied hair. "Now I can see your face!"

Daisuke's hand felt at Risa's work. "You know. You have got to be the most mature 4-year-old I've ever met."

"What about-"

"Uchiha Daisuke!" A well figured woman with a familiar large forehead and pink hair stood before the two children. "Where is your brother?"

Daisuke retreated back at his mother's scolding voice. "He wondered off!"

Sakura had in the end won Sasuke from the fangirls of Konoha and soon after their marriage, Daisuke was conceived. Next, it wasn't four months after Temari had become pregnant with Risa that Sasuke had a second child coming. It was true. Risa was older than Haru and with his two week lateness, the distance of their age had widened. Though that didn't change the fact that Haru was reasonably intelligent.

"And you didn't go looking for him?" questioned Sakura irritably as her eye twitched.

"I did!" Daisuke knew better then to get his mother anger. Her wrath could crush even the strongest man. "But I saw Risa by herself so…"

The look of anger lifted from Sakura's face and in its place was a look of awe. "That is so sweet!" she looked between Risa and Daisuke a few times with a strange look of glee. "Come Daisuke, lets go find you brother!"

"Mom, I'm here." Haru stood beside his mother. He would have looked like a miniature Sasuke with his dark shirt and shorts if it hadn't been for the black bandana. Every little bit of Haru's hair was tucked underneath the fabric, hidden away from sight.

"Haru-chan! Why don't you take that thing off?" Sakura reached down to pull at Haru's bandana.

Haru throw his arms protectively over his head to shield the cloth. "No. I like it."

Sakura sighed in defeat. She had tried countless times to make her son remove that thing, but he would never sway. "Fine." She snagged Haru's hand and began to pull him along. "Come on Daisuke. Lets go look for your daddy. Risa congratulations on your dad's accomplishment."

Daisuke did as he was told and followed Sakura looking over his shoulder one last time at Risa. "I'll see you later Risa."

A memory flashed and ran through Risa's mind. An image had been created in her mind with the looked of Daisuke with his hair tied back. A dark image that seemed to stare straight at her sent a shiver through Risa's body. She decided to ignore the feeling. Maybe the possible side effect from a nightmare she couldn't remember having. Risa waved meekly at the Uchiha family's retreating forms.

"Now that you're free," Risa jumped at the voice and looked around frantically. "Your father would like a word with you." Konohamaru squatted down beside Risa grinning widely. He loved being a ninja, especially at moments like these. "Did I scare you?" he teasingly added.

"No!" Risa smiled. Konohamaru surprise entrance only added to the creepy image circling in her head.

-------------

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" A dirty blond pre-teen practically yelled irritated by Iruka's constant babbling. When Iruka gave the 12-year-old a stern look and cleared his throat, the boy rounded his eyes. "Dad."

"Risa-chan, this is who I want you to meet." Naruto stepped forward with Risa, and Temari by his side. "This is Iruka-san's son. He just came back from his assigned living arrangements in the Waterfall Country. He went there when he was younger than you are now."

Iruka's son smiled. "Hi. My name's Umino Mace."

Risa blinked. She hadn't known Iruka had a son; little did Risa know that few did. "I'm Risa."

Mace scratched the back of his head like he was unsure what to sat next. Iruka groaned slapping Mace upside the head for not planning a reasonable introduction. "So are you going to be a strong ninja like your dad?"

"Like my Mama too!" Risa face brightened at Mace as he rubbed his head glaring at Iruka. Even though she had only just met Mace, Risa knew she was going to like him.

**-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: I know I'm annoying you with changing the entire story. But I want to do this right. Don't worry I will keep the original idea I had in mind. What am I? A monster! I was a monster making you read that crap before. All I did was babble! Hopefully this can make up for it. Special thanks to Eternal Annoyance, my editor! I know longer have to rely on my regular one. 


End file.
